A Second Chance At Destiny
by SN359
Summary: Mythology tells one story, the new retelling of it, 'Merlin', another. But what really happened? This can be read as a standalone OR prequel to 'Merlin'. The rating's T and has a Fem!Merlin/Arthur pairing. ONESHOT  originally 'Yours, Always'  Pls R&R :


**The Beginning**

She gave her mother one last fierce hug, attempting to stifle her sobs before drawing back. She didn't want to worry her. She smiled at the older woman whose face was streaked with tears.

"I promise I will do all I can." she told her sincerely, proud that her voice didn't waver. Her mother only looked at her until she lowered her eyes, fresh tears pouring out. Of course she knew.

"I trust in you to do what is right." was all she said, squeezing her shoulder and returning the grateful smile her daughter gave her. "I have always known this day would come."

Her eyes were closed as she sat unnaturally still, her eyelids twitching as she listened to the Crystals Caves' whispers. The crystals around her glowed in the dark, each showing flashes of what was, is and what was still to come.

A strange humming sound unlike anything to compare it to echoed around the cave when she opened her gold blazing eyes as the prophecy she had just received branded itself into her soul.

"I will not disappoint." she said solemnly. Inside the birthplace of magic, the crystals began to brighten and the humming grew louder.

_It is time._

The young witch looked down at the bowed king's head. His motive disgusted her but she hid her feelings. This was necessary for the kingdom's future.

She whispered a few words in the Ancient language, her eyes flashing gold as she waved her hand over the king's head. Standing immobile, she watched expressionlessly as his physical appearance transformed into that of Duke Gorlois.

King Uther moved to look at his appearance in wonder, then up at her in a mixture of awe and fear.

"I shall never forget this." he said fervently, back to inspecting his new form, "What price is demanded of me?"

"Your son."

He looked up at her in confusion.

"I don't have a son."

"You will."

Lust and greed overpowered reason in his dark eyes and he nodded.

"Then he shall be yours."

She stood in front of a peasant's hut. She should have known better to trust that fickle king's word - it had taken her nearly two decades to find the price she had been promised. She waited beside her horse as she watched the young man step out. His blond hair was dishevelled and his impossibly blue eyes were reddened. It was obvious that he had been crying but neither lost a word about it as they mounted their horses.

That night they arrived at her home, a small cottage with only the bare necessities. The rightful heir to the throne looked around with curiosity only the young had, then at her. In his eyes she could see many questions, each struggling to be voiced first.

"Why?" he eventually asked. She waved her hand at the small hearth and it sprang to life. He jumped a little but then stared at it in fascination, not in fear like his father had. She smiled. That was good enough for now.

"All your questions will be answered in good time, young Pendragon."

The newly crowned king of Camelot lowered himself onto the throne, his nervousness only visible in the slight shaking of his hands. The watching crowd erupted into cheers but were abruptly cut off by a sudden whirlwind appearing in their midst.

She was the first to recognise it for what it was - her archenemy.

"What are you doing here, Morgana?" she asked, automatically moving in front of the young king to protect him if necessary. And she didn't doubt it was.

Morgana only gave her an indifferent glance and then looked to Arthur with a cruel smile.

"I have warned you before. Step down from the throne and I will spare your life." she told him coldly, her pretence of any sort of kindness in her nature gone. Arthur quickly glanced over at her and she shook her head nearly imperceptibly - _whatever you do, don't agree with her._

"My answer is the same as it was before." he turned back to his half sister whose beautiful eyes turned as hard and cold as stone. She raised one arm toward the ceiling, her eyes turning bright gold.

"Then Camelot shall fall, Arthur Pendragon, and the ones you love will be the ones who suffer the most for they will have caused her downfall." she proclaimed, her magic filled gaze brushing the young Lady Gwenhwyfar who Arthur met just yesterday.

As suddenly as she appeared she was gone, taken away by her magic wind.

Arthur looked over at her, his eyebrows drawn together in worry. She smiled at him with a reassurance she didn't feel.

"All will be well, my lord."

Another three decades passed in which Arthur rose to fame. He became a great king , ruling over all of Albion with wisdom and justice as the High King. He married his first and only love, the Queen Gwenhwyfar who was loved by all. But amidst all this luck, darkness was lurking to strike and strike it did.

The noblest of knights, Sir Lancelot, had fallen for the queen's charms as many had before him but now it was different for she returned his feelings. A tragic love triangle between the Royal couple and the knight ensued, opening a deep chasm between them and eventually the Knights of the Round Table.

It seemed like Morgana's declaration of Camelot's downfall would soon be true.

Her mouth opened in nameless horror when Mordred used his last moments to drive his sword deep into Arthur's midsection. His wound began bleeding at once and he fell to his knees as his strength left him. Mordred's crazed eyes were filled with glee as he fell backward, pressing his hand to his won fatal injury to the heart.

"I have fulfilled your dying wish, mother." he whispered, then fell still. She rushed over to her dying king without taking notice of the son who had killed him. She cradled his head in her arms, tears falling down on his bloodstained face. He smiled up at her with blood bubbling from the corner of his mouth.

"How is it that you still look so young when you are so much older than me, my friend?" he teased, but unlike all the other times he didn't succeed in making her laugh. Instead, she sobbed harder.

"I should have done something to help you. It's not your time to die yet. It cannot be."

His eyes closed as he felt his strength wane.

"Don't waste your time thinking about what should have been. I am dying and there is nothing we can do about it. We both know this."

She tenderly brushed aside a damp lock of golden hair interspersed with grey.

"Yes, I do know. But I also know that it cannot end this way."

The rain pelted the nearly still figure of Arthur Pendragon as she stood over him.

"So it can be done?" she asked, barely daring to hope.

"Yes." the Old one answered her, the voice overlayed with a multitude of other voices. She shivered at the power in that simple answer.

"Then I ask you to grant my request. You owe me at least that much." she said, her voice breaking. The Old one's infinitely deep and cold eyes bored into her, freezing her into place. An unnatural chill crawled up her spine and she wondered if she had crossed the line. But then the Old one nodded slowly.

"It seems we do." She allowed her hope to well up and she turned to Arthur but then the Old one spoke again. "But may I remind you that even though your destiny has not been fulfilled, there is always a price."

She stiffened at that and gave the Old one a sharp look.

"What price?"

"That you must find out yourself." the Old one answered mysteriously. She gave a jerky nod and look down at Arthur. She gently took his rapidly cooling face between her hands and his eyes fluttered open with obvious effort.

"Everything will be alright." she whispered, tears brimming over. With no strength to do so he didn't smile but his eyes lit up. She smiled for him and then glanced back at the Old one who waved his hand in a peculiar gesture before disappearing. She turned at the cold breeze that brushed her skin and looked down at Arthur. She froze when all she saw was dwindling golden mist in his place. He was gone. Tears that were a mixture of happiness and grief streamed down her face. The Old one's voice rang in her ears.

_When the time comes, Arthur shall return from the Lands of Avalon. You will have your second chance of destiny. Do not squander it._

* * *

><p><strong>Repeated Suspension<strong>

And so she anticipated his return. Countless times she found him and an equal number of times, she lost him.

_Sometimes, it only takes a moment._

She glided out onto the terrace, breathing in the cool evening air as deeply as she could in her corset. Tilting up her face toward the starry night sky, she exuded calm but inside she was frantic. She knew this familiar pull, had felt it many times before. She always knew when he had been reborn but it always increased in strength when he was close.

Adrian laughed at some joke his friends had been telling, his eyes casually glancing about the hall. His chest squeezed uncomfortably when he caught sight of Ginevra, his former lover. She was laughing at something her fiancée Lorenzo had said, much like Adrian had just a moment ago but he didn't feel like it anymore. Using the excuse that it was stifling inside the lavishly decorated hall, he strode outside onto the terrace for some fresh air. There he caught sight of another person, a woman in a red dress with golden trimmings leaning onto the balustrade. He stood frozen without really knowing why.

Sensing someone behind her she suddenly turned and their eyes met - one pair a stormy blue, the other the colour of a brilliant sky. The whole world seemed to freeze. There he was, elegantly dressed as always and in his typical royal stance. It took all her composure not to break out into a smile or cry in anguish. It was the eyes, always the eyes. But she never knew if this was the right one or not.

Adrian's sky blue eyes stilled when they met the woman's - a luminous bluish-grey which seemed to have a strange pull on him. She watched him carefully but without surprise as he neared her as if in a trance. It was almost like she knew he would come. He halted when he was in front of her, smiling gallantly as he kissed her milky white, slender hand.

The smile wasn't returned but her gaze never left his. He frowned when there was something in those eyes, something familiar. Adrian narrowed his eyes at her in thought, smiling in apology.

"Excuse my bluntness, but have me met?"

_Sometimes, it takes a whole lifetime. _

"I'm glad you're here with me." Andre sighed, then coughed weakly. She gripped his old hand tighter in answer as she tried to hold back her tears without success. He gave her an unconvincing smile.

"Don't cry. You look awful when you do." he teased her but the familiar tone only made her tears run faster. The smile fell off his face and his surprisingly clear sky blue eyes moistened. "You know I have lived my life to the fullest and I wouldn't change a thing. I'm content to die."

She looked into his wrinkled face which was creased in worry and she nodded.

"I know, Ar-Andre." she said softly. Andre's face relaxed and he smiled again as his eyes averted to her right.

"I can see her, Marguerite. She's here. My lovely Geneva has come to escort me."

She was glad that she had been able to meet him as a child and become a lifelong friend - it was harder when his recognition of her came at a young age. But she couldn't stifle a sob at the name he had called, her tears of a different nature than grief for his death.

_Still, it always ends the same way._

Their eyes meet, two different blues intermingling as echoes of the past catch up. It doesn't matter if they see each other for the first time or if they have before. Recognition always comes.

"Merlyn?" Arthur whispers as his sky blue eyes fill with old memories. Then they glaze over in shock and Merlyn gives a quick remorseful nod.

"Why didn't you say anything?" he asks, his body already in the process of shutting down once again. His voice trembles at his sudden weakness.

"You know it doesn't work that way. You have to recognise me yourself if there is to be any hope at all." she tells him, trying to sound strong for his sake. Already unable to move, Arthur just looks into her eyes with a deep sense of sadness. He already accepted his fate for this life. _Until next time_, that incredible blue always seem to say.

"Until next time." Merlyn agrees and then softly presses her lips to his forehead. When she withdraws, his soul has already departed his current body and she smiles sadly. She knows he will never be hers, has always been Gwenhwyfar's and will continue to be so. But she will never give up hope.

* * *

><p><strong>One More Than Infinity<strong>

Centuries upon centuries have passed since it all began and still there is no sign of reaching the goal of their destiny. It is the year of 2085 and this time Merlyn assumes the alias Meredith Ambrose, a professor at Oxford University who teaches Welsh Mythology to undergraduates. She knows that it is ridiculous, teaching something that will never be unless Arthur doesn't spontaneously combust upon meeting her. But this way she feels closer to him even though it does bother her that everyone seems to be convinced that she is indeed a man.

Merlyn hopes it is time soon; it has already been longer than usual since she last saw him. She is also tiring of having to move every decade or so as not to raise suspicion toward her unchanging youthful appearance.

It isn't until she has taught at the university for three years until she feels that familiar pull again. Joy and dread wrestle for dominance as she tells herself patience is a virtue - for she knows their next meeting will soon take place.

Aaron Parker rushes into the lecture hall, an apology already on his lips when he catches sight of Gavin. His cousin and good friend waves him over and he glances at the front of the hall where the oblivious professor is writing notes on the blackboard. Aaron slides into place beside Gavin who greets him with a fist punch to the shoulder.

"Thought you wouldn't make it." he says, grinning as he takes in his cousin's messy appearance. He looks as if he just rolled out of bed which coincidentally is the truth.

"Of course I would. It's my first day." Aaron retorts indignantly, hushing when a girl in front of him gives him the evil eye. Gavin snorts in amusement as he twirls his pen.

"Wouldn't be the first time, sleeping beauty."

Aaron chooses to ignore the degrading nickname like all the others Gavin has called him all his life and instead concentrates on the lecture. After it is over, the professor glances at him casually but for him the moment is anything but. Luminous bluish-grey eyes meet his sky blue ones and everything seems to freeze. Except it doesn't and his gaze is glued to her until she leaves the hall. Gavin's nudge in his side grabs his attention and he tears his eyes away from the door she disappeared out of.

"Hot for the teacher, huh? Never thought you were one of _those_." he needles him with a grin. Aaron rolls his eyes but his cousin continues. "Of course, I don't blame you. A lot of guys like Professor Ambrose."

For some reason a great sense of possessiveness flares up inside him and Aaron opens his mouth before he knows what he is doing.

"They should keep their dirty paws to themselves."

Gavin lifts his eyebrows at him in a mixture of surprise and amusement. Aaron notes his stare and clears his throat awkwardly.

"I mean, why is that?" he corrects himself.

"Well," his cousin continues without leaving him out of his sight, "not only is she hot, she's smart too. Like, really smart. According to rumour, she's a child genius who graduated high school at 15 and did a double degree at 21. She became a professor at 24 and has been teaching ever since."

"Wow." it slips out of Aaron and a thought shoots through his head, _she's always been the smarter one out of the two of us_.

Then he shakes his head in confusion. Where had that come from? To distract himself, he stands up and looks at Gavin who follows suit.

"Let's eat lunch, I'm starving." Aaron groans as he stretches his arms, ignoring the usual gaggle of girls who follow him. Gavin roguishly grins at them and they giggle before Aaron pointedly drags him away. This is one of the reasons he hates having fan girls around his cousin - he flirts with them occasionally but Gavin just had to be a player and stop to try and charm every single one of them.

For lunch the two of them go to their usual spot with their usual group of friends.

Gavin, Elias, Pierce and Lionel talk about everything and nothing as they eat their lunch laughing but Aaron isn't listening very closely. His thoughts are circling around his professor and why he doesn't seem to be able to get her out of his head.

Aaron spends the next semester more or less staring at professor Ambrose or longing for the time it takes until he sees her again. None of his friends, especially Gavin, miss his sudden disinterest in sports or their conversations and they all know the cause. Their good natured jibes to get him to talk never work though and soon they get used to it. The only thing Aaron seems to react to is if it has anything to do with the professor.

"Geez, cuz, just get over your infatuation already. She doesn't date students." Gavin tells him exasperatedly one day when he drags him out of the lecture hall. Aaron's eyes never leave the professor - as always - but he struggles against his cousin's grip anyway.

"I don't like her that way." he hastily denies and Gavin lets go with an annoyed sigh. He crosses his arms and looks at him sceptically.

"Yeah, right."

"I just need to ask her something." Aaron insists and Gavin rolls his eyes.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." he says but Aaron brushes it off with a wave before starting toward Professor Ambrose's desk. There he stops, suddenly feeling nervous as he fidgets with his sleeve. Then she looks up at him unexpectedly and he finds himself lost in her incredible eyes again.

"Yes, Mr Parker?" she prompts him when he says nothing. The formal address to his name shakes him out of his thoughts and he stops fidgeting. For some reason he now feels calm.

"I wanted to ask about that essay due in two weeks." Aaron blurts out the first thing that comes to mind. She gives him a surprised look and he is beginning to feel a bit like an idiot when her cool gaze doesn't waver.

"I thought the question was quite forward. What is it that you seem to have difficulties with?"

The silence stretches when Aaron can't think of anything.

"It's…everything." he finally says lamely. He expects her to sigh in exasperation or give some other indication of her annoyance but she merely nods in understanding.

"So you need help with the necessary research?" professor Ambrose asks and Aaron gives an unsure nod. She smiles at him and once again he finds himself mesmerised. "I can help with that but you'll still need to write it yourself. How does next week after class sound?"

"Great." he grins, a giddy sense of triumph rising inside him. "Thank you."

Aaron spends the rest of the week with his head in the clouds except in professor Ambrose's lectures of course. The way she speaks about the subject almost sounds like she had been there herself when it happened. It's one of his numerous reasons why he is fascinated with her. His friends can't believe that Aaron will be spending a few hours every day next week with the professor and won't shut up about it but he hardly cares.

Finally next week arrives and he impatiently waits for his lectures to end so he can go to professor Ambrose. She turns out to be a great a tutor as she is a teacher and time flies. Aaron hates that these sessions seem to be a lot shorter than any lecture but he is happy with how things are going. They end up getting a snack after they are done for the day a couple of times where they just talk. They laugh a lot and Aaron likes to think that they are becoming close, something like friends.

Then the week is over and Aaron's time of bliss draws to a close. He is back to being nothing but a student to the professor and he doesn't like it one bit. He is still attentive in her classes but the level of intimacy they had is gone.

The day Aaron hands in his essay he is especially grouchy for no other reason than that his bad mood has accumulated over the last seven days. He is the last to give her his essay and about to leave the empty hall when her voice halts him.

"Nice intro." she says with a smile and he can't help but return it as he feels his spirit lift. He waves at her cheerily as he skips out the door to run into his eavesdropping friends. They all give him equally disappointed looks and he shrugs.

"What?"

"What' he says." Lionel snorts. Gavin crosses his arms and Lionel copies him. He is a bit shorter than Aaron but broader so it still makes for an impressive picture. Not quite so much when Elias does the same; he has the slightest build out of the five of them. Then again, Pierce out-bulks and towers over them all so Aaron takes an involuntary step backwards when all four of them gang up on him.

"So? Why hasn't anything happened yet?" Gavin asks, jabbing his finger into his chest when his back hits the wall behind him. He opens his mouth with no idea how to answer when a loud ringing noise comes from his pocket. All glance down and he pulls out his mobile with a grin.

"Sorry, I gotta take this. Might be important." he tells them in undisguised relief. A short conversation later, in which his friends eye him suspiciously, Aaron turns back to them.

"Back to what we were talking about - when are you going to nail the professor?" Gavin presses and Aaron nearly chokes on his own spit as he glances at the ajar lecture hall door in shock.

"What the hell? I told you it wasn't like that!" he hisses, eyes still on the door from which he thinks he heard paper shuffling just now.

"Your behaviour says otherwise." Elias tells him wisely and Pierce nods.

"Besides, you don't need those kind of emotions to sleep with someone." Gavin adds and Aaron glares at him.

"Maybe you don't but who said I was like you?" he spits. Unimpressed, Gavin grins.

"Wow, so you're actually a closet romantic huh?"

Closing his eyes and breathing in and out deeply a few times to calm himself, he smiles.

"Lance called just now. He's coming here next week." Aaron changes the subject to his abroad best friend since childhood.

"Lance? Haven't seen him in a long time."

"Heard he has a girlfriend."

"Yeah, her name's Jennifer, I think."

"Is she coming?"

They all look at Aaron for answers and he grins that it worked.

"Yeah, he said he's gonna introduce us." he tells them and Lionel lets out a fake annoyed sigh.

"Finally. He dated her for long enough." he says and Elias nods.

"I almost thought he wouldn't let us meet her until he married her." Elias adds and they all look at him in surprise. "What?"

"They're that serious?" Aaron asks, a little hurt that his best friend didn't confide in him first. Elias nods.

"But he's only a couple of years older than us! Who would want to get married at 22?" Gavin exclaims in comical disbelief and they all laugh at him.

"Who knows, she could be the love of his life." Lionel jokes but this only makes Gavin groan.

"Even more reason to wait." he says but they only shake their heads at their friend's promiscuous ways. He shakes his head too but in disgust. "Ugh, I need a drink."

"It's five in the afternoon." Aaron reminds his cousin, glad to get him back a bit for all the times he made fun of him. Gavin snorts in disdain.

"No matter. After news like this, I _really _need a drink."

The next day, Aaron is about to follow Gavin out of the hall when he is called back by the professor. He smiles as he turns around but she maintains a mask of indifference.

"I can give you a rough mark for your essay if you want." she tells him coolly and his face falls at her tone. Could she be mad at him? Icy dread unfurls in his stomach when he recalls yesterday's conversation with his friends in front of the hall and he pales.

"If you're mad at me because of what my stupid cousin said, it's not true!" Aaron tells her frantically. She lifts an eyebrow at his flustered words but a smile is lurking in the corner of her mouth.

"Well, that came out of nowhere but I'm glad the 'golden boy' of the sophomores doesn't just want to 'nail' me." she grins at his embarrassed blush and shakes her head good naturedly. "Now, I believe I asked if you wanted a rough mark on your essay?"

Dumbfounded but immensely relieved, Aaron grins and nods.

The week following this incident Aaron is once again on cloud nine. He smiles at the professor whenever he catches her eye during lectures as well as outside of them. She always responds with a stern look that is telling him to behave himself but Aaron is pretty sure she enjoys his attention. And he enjoys giving it to her.

Before he knows it, the week is over and Lance suggests that they meet up at what used to be their favourite hangout since forever. Aaron and his friends agree happily; they are still regular customers there. The evening of their group meeting, the happy couple is running late.

Gavin impatiently taps his fingers on the plastic table as he glances at his mobile display.

"If they're not here in the next three minutes I'm leaving." he declares, downing his beer. Already knowing the routine no one says anything but roll their eyes. Just then, Lance finally walks in and is closely followed by who they presume is his girlfriend.

"Hey guys. Sorry we're late. This is Jennifer." he greets them enthusiastically, radiating a sense of calm and confidence like always as he ignores Gavin's grumbling. Lance introduces each one of them by calling their name and pointing at them but Aaron isn't listening. His eyes are locked with Jenny's big brown pair and she seems to be feeling the same kind of familiarity as him. He suddenly finds it hard to breathe and breaks eye contact just a split second before it would have become awkward.

Lance and Jennifer sit down without him noticing Aaron's confusion and he is glad. The evening goes by smoothly but he still catches him glancing at Jennifer occasionally. She seems to be rather kind and calm with a warm personality, nothing very special about her. But then there are her eyes that have an amazing shine to them and her lightly tanned skin complimented by her brunette hair. The problem is that he isn't the only who can't keep his eyes off someone who he shouldn't be looking at. Jennifer sneaks him a lot of glances too and it's making him increasingly uncomfortable.

Aaron abruptly stands after having to force himself to stop staring at his _best friend's _girlfriend/ fiancée for the umpteenth time since meeting her.

"Sorry, but I have to get up early tomorrow." he lies smoothly when everyone stares at him. Gavin grins at him mockingly while Pierce, Lionel and Elias nod in understanding. Lance gets up and gives him an one-armed hug.

"It was good seeing you again. We really should do this more often." he says and Aaron nods as he returns the hug. Waving at his group of friends and a tentative smile at Jenny - _stop looking at me like that, Lance is your boyfriend not me _- he leaves.

Without a car or money to catch a taxi this late at night, Aaron wanders around aimlessly as he tries to stop his mind from thinking about Jenny. Despite his best efforts, her image keeps overlying everything else and when he passes a fence he kicks it in frustration. He knows he shouldn't be thinking this way, not about _her _but there seems to be nothing he can do about it.

"Aaron? Is that you?"

He whirls at his name being called by a familiar voice and comes face to face with a surprised professor Ambrose. She looks different from usual in her casual jeans and a simple red tank top instead of a business suit and Aaron can't stop himself from staring. Even in simple clothes she makes a striking figure. Then the fact that she is here and that she called him by his given name gets through to him. Aaron grins.

"Yep. What are you doing here?" he asks casually, not minding the change in address at all.

Apparently not having noticed her slip up, she points upward to the building block.

"I live here." she tells him and looks at him curiously. "How come you're out so late?"

"I'm a legal adult. I can be out this late if I want." he defended himself and she lifts her hands in surrender which he only sees now are holding a shopping bag each.

"I wasn't saying you couldn't."

"Do you need help with those? They look heavy." Aaron says, having already forgotten his remark. She glances at the bags and then smiles at him.

"That would be nice of you." she tells him and he smiles back as he takes one since she refuses to relinquish the other. The professor walks on ahead to unlock the door and Aaron rolls his eyes at her back.

"You always were stubborn." he states teasingly then freezes as he realises what he just said. The professor seems to share his shock momentarily but then smiles warmly.

"Come on in." is all she says as if having a student she barely knows make observations about her personality is nothing new to her. Aaron follows her robotically up to her apartment and into her kitchen where he sets the bag down on the dining table.

"Cosy." he remarks as he surveys her apartment. She laughs dismissively as she packs away her groceries and then starts up her water boiler.

"Tea?" she asks and he turns with a grin.

"How come you're being so casual now, professor?" Aaron asks and she returns his grin mischievously. He suddenly feels that strong sense of familiarity again but it is gone when he blinks.

"I thought offering you something to drink could be the least I can do since you helped me carry my stuff." she explains. He agrees and she pours the boiled water into a teapot to let the tea steep. A few minutes later they are seated at her table and sipping the hot flavoured liquid from tea cups.

"So, what brings you into this neighbourhood?" the professor suddenly asks and Aaron's face darkens as he remembers. Before he knows what he is doing, he pours out the whole story to her. If he would have looked up he might have seen the look of hurt flash in her bluish-grey eyes but it is gone after just a moment.

Silence ensues when Aaron has told his tale and she stands up to pour two more cups of tea.

"Well -" she begins, not knowing what to say.

Aaron's eyes go wide as he sees her shoulder blades - or more specifically what is on them - as she turns her back.

"You have a tattoo?" he exclaims, getting up to look at it more closely. It is a motive of an intricately detailed red and gold dragon. The longer he stares the more familiar it looks until it hits him. He looks up when she turns and suddenly he has the notion that her raven hair should be long instead of cut in a short bob.

Merlyn is having a hard time behaving normally at his close proximity, suppressing a shiver when his hand touches her skin as light as a feather. She is sure he has no idea what he is doing, so even though she doesn't want it to stop it has to. She turns around with a practiced stern look on her face, about to tell him off, when their eyes meet. Aaron's face expression changes, halting her.

"Merlyn." he breathes and her heart stops in joy and dread. He recognised her! This also means that he will not have much longer to live, she is sure of it. She nearly cries at the thought but before she can collapse, Arthur hugs her tightly. Stunned for a moment, she melts into his arms and then does cry.

"I thought you were going to die, a-again." she sobs, her voice breaking on the last word. A rumble goes through his broad chest and it takes her a second to realise he is laughing. She pulls away and glares up at him. "This isn't funny. Do you know how long I had to wait for you not to die the moment you see me?"

Arthur restrains another laugh at her warning glare, then draws her back against him. His sky blue eyes twinkle mischievously at her suddenly erratic breathing.

"Well, I'm not dead." he says. Then he tips her face upward and tilts his down until their lips meet. To say she is stunned would be an underestimation. She pushes him away after a few seconds and stares at him in bewilderment.

"What about Gwenhwyfar?" she asks, attempting to sound in control but she is sure Arthur can see the hurt in her eyes. He looks at her seriously and brings his hand up to her cheek. She leans in automatically and he smiles.

"Lancelot has her." Arthur tells her and she feels her eyes growing wide.

"He met her first?" Merlyn asks, stunned, and he nods a little sadly. This stings and she opens her mouth to protest but he lays a hand over her mouth.

"But it doesn't matter now. I love you." Arthur says solemnly.

"What?"

He doesn't answer though, instead he is staring deep into her eyes and she feels her resistance crumble. She can tell he is being sincere and a smile lights up her face as tears of joy build up in her eyes.

"I've loved you for over a thousand years." Merlyn replies and he smiles before covering her mouth with his own. Their shared bliss is interrupted by a sudden voice resonating within their minds.

_The time to use your second chance has come, High King and Witch._

A golden mist appears around the two of them, swirling around their bodies but they keep holding on to one another.

_A new start can be made now as you wanted, witch, and the price still stands. Do you wish to take your chance?_

They need no words to agree on their decision and give a mutual nod. They both know they have failed Albion and they have to make it right.

"Are you afraid?" Merlyn asks. Arthur grins and shakes his head.

"No. I've died before and no death was as painful as the first. It's very peaceful. Are you scared?"

She shakes her head but he can sense her fear. He hugs her tightly.

"Why?"

"I haven't died before like you have. I've lived one long life."

Arthur draws back as he stares at her in amazement, admiration wrestling with horror at having lived so long on her own. But then the mist becomes thicker and before they lose sight of one another, he leans in.

"Until next time." Arthur whispers in her ear.

"Until next time." Merlyn agrees tearfully. Her eyes never leave his and his don't leave hers - it is once again stormy blue and sky blue intermingling as they share thousands of memories from the past. Then the mist obscures their view of one another and they close their eyes as they share their last kiss in this lifetime. Merlyn can feel him take a shuddering breath as she does the same. The mist follows the air into her lungs and spreads a pleasant warmth. The warmth makes her drowsy and she slowly drifts to sleep. She notices how her memories seem to become erased, one after another and she struggles weakly to hold on to them. She can dimly sense that Arthur is going through the same process and she stops. Merlyn suddenly knows that this is the price to be paid and she summons all her strength to lay her hand against his cheek. Arthur stills and she smiles sadly; she can feel him do the same. But even if this is her last moment in this life she is happy because she knows he feels the same way she does. The last thought Merlyn has before it too is swallowed by the golden mist, is of Arthur.

* * *

><p>Deep inside a long forgotten cave ancient crystals spring to life. The glow is subtle but grows stronger by the second, gaining power until they once again have acquired the brilliance the once had. They begin to hum in something like joy and each surface of every crystal lights up gold. The gold begins to flicker rapidly with other colours until they run into one another. When the colours once again become bright white, the crystals slowly settle as the glow simmers down. They flicker dimly as they wait - time has been rewound and the whole world stills as the wheels of destiny begin to turn anew.<p>

* * *

><p>Ok, so here's the edited chapter. Please review and tell me what you think :)<p> 


End file.
